Dolorous Nameday
by shadowjadis
Summary: Los hermanos negros han preparado una sorpresa especial para Edd el Penas en su Día del Nombre. Lo que no se imaginan es que él no va a ser el más sorprendido...


**Disclaimer: **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego**_** pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados son de mi propiedad.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del genial foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y es un regalo para Silvia aka. Gordo Terronillo. Me lo has puesto difícil, pero espero al menos hacerte reír.**

No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Si no fuera porque todos los hombres que acudían allí lo hacían por el mismo motivo, se habría preguntado qué pintaba él allí. No era la primera vez que veía un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche, pero la actitud de aquel escuálido individuo era de lo más extraña. Estaba acostumbrada a muchachos inexpertos con manos temblorosas y un brillo travieso en los ojos, excitados y algo avergonzados de romper sus votos, o incluso a hombres ya maduros que escapaban de vez en cuando a buscar los tesoros enterrados que tenían prohibidos. Éste no parecía pertenecer a ninguno de los dos grupos. La observaba con una extraña indiferencia, como quien mira a una piedra mal colocada.

-Saludos, valiente guerrero –le sonrió con un sensual pestañeo- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Guerrero? –repitió el hombrecillo, incrédulo- La única batalla en la que he luchado hasta ahora ha sido contra las plastas de los cuervos. No sé cómo esos pájaros pueden soltar tantas cagarrutas… claro, que no me extraña, comen mejor que nosotros…

La mujer dejó escapar una risilla. No estaba segura de cómo interpretar el comentario, pero supuso que pretendía ser gracioso. A los hombres les encanta que les rían las gracias.

-Eres muy divertido –se levantó del modesto lecho y se contoneó hasta él- Bueno, dime… ¿qué has venido a buscar aquí?

-¿Yo? Nada. Ha sido todo cosa de mis hermanos. Me han arrastrado hasta aquí como regalo de Día del Nombre. A ver si se me endulza el carácter, según el gracioso de Pyp.

-¡Vaya! ¡Feliz Día del Nombre, pues! –la mujer se acercó aún más a él y lo rodeó con los brazos- Habrá que preparar algo muy especial, entonces… -le posó algunos besos en el cuello, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua. Le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con el aliento y susurró- Cuéntame, ¿cómo vas a follarme?

-Ah, genial, que encima tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo… Ya les dije que no desperdiciasen lo poco que tenemos en pagarme una puta. Perdí todo el interés en esas cosas desde que me encontré a mis padres haciéndolo. Aún los recuerdo a los dos, allí desnudos y sudorosos, y cómo rebotaban las tetas de mi señora madre mientras mi padre le embestía por detrás –para matizar aún más la explicación, el visitante la acompañó con movimientos de manos y caderas algo más explícitos de lo que la mujer habría deseado- Y sus carnes fláccidas…

-Sí, sí, no necesito saber más –a la muchacha le costaba mantener la sonrisa- Tengo una idea mejor. Simplemente quítate esas ropas negras y déjame ocuparme a mí.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Quitarme la ropa con el frío que hace? ¿Quieres matarme? Con mi suerte, lo más probable es que aparezca uno de los Otros y me convierta. Todo sea por no dejarme descansar…

-Con los calzones será suficiente –la prostituta puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se agachaba para desnudarlo de cintura para abajo- Y ahora, a callar…

Tomó su virilidad en las manos y la miró con una expresión de deseo perfectamente ensayada. Era igual que él: larga y estrecha como una lanza. Suavemente, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionar, al tiempo que le acariciaba el interior de los muslos y el espacio entre los testículos y el ano. Salvo por un respingo, el hombrecillo al fin dejó de hablar. Al notar cómo se endurecía poco a poco entre sus labios, se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-Oye, esto no está mal… desde luego, es mucho mejor que metérsela a uno de los cerdos de Craster.

-¿¡Qué!? –la chica se apartó de golpe con tanta rapidez que casi cayó de espaldas, sacudida por un escalofrío.

-Eh, eh, tranquila… -el hermano negro alzó los brazos en gesto de defensa- No digo que yo haya hecho tal cosa. Sólo es que el viejo no nos deja acercarnos a sus hijas, y Grenn dijo algo de…

-Sí, sí, ya me imagino lo que dijo –entornó los ojos, impaciente- Esto es mucho más sencillo si simplemente lo disfrutas y me dejas a mí hacer el resto. Y sin hablar.

Una vez más, volvió a arrodillarse frente a él y continuó lamiendo y succionando. Debía de estarle gustando, pues llevaba un rato sin decir ni una palabra, por suerte para ella. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de quitarle las ganas de vivir a cualquiera. Fue abriendo la boca gradualmente para acoger más de él en su interior. Sus labios carnosos envolvían su miembro, y el vello púbico grisáceo le rozaba la punta de la nariz. Notaba que los músculos del escudero se tensaban cada vez más, y los latidos anunciaban que estaba cerca del clímax. La vivandera aumentó el ritmo, y se sintió complacida al lograr arrancarle incluso algún gruñido ronco. Estaba funcionando. Sólo un poco más… un poco más…

Tras la gran explosión de placer, la puta se retiró despacito y se puso en pie hasta estar a su altura. Su mirada brillaba con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho, y un hilillo de la excitación de su amante de pago le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios. El hombre de negro la contempló unos instantes, como si la viera por primera vez, y dijo:

-Es aún más asqueroso de cómo lo recordaba…


End file.
